Day and Night
by Shadowed Night Sky
Summary: *On Hiatus* He was still the day, and she was still the night. And yet, they were still so similar. It's almost like they were meant to be. *Sequel to Different Than I Thought*
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to my other story Different Then I Thought. You don't have to read that one to understand this, but there will be mentions of things that happened in the first story.**

**Anyways, the sequel is finally coming out. The time here is just two days after my other story ended, so the ages are basically the same. A few of the are older, however.  
**

**Raven - 17  
Speedy - 18  
Robin - 18  
Cyborg - 19  
Starfire - 17  
Beast Boy - 16  
Mas y Menos - 13  
Aqualad - 19**

**Prologue**

Raven flopped down on the bed with her head buried in her hands. She lay in that position for a few moments before rolling over with her eyes staring at the ceiling.

She was thinking of her big date tomorrow. She had never gone on a date with anyone! The only time she had ever gone alone to dinner with a boy was when Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had gone to some carnival thing and neither Robin nor Raven felt like cooking, so they had headed over to one of their favorite restaurants.

But now she was going on a date with Speedy, one of the last boys she had ever thought she'd be dating. Also on her list of I'm-never-going-to-date-that-guy was Kid Flash because he was too hyper, Beast Boy because he was too annoying, and Cyborg because he was like her brother.

When had she and Speedy even started growing close? Raven supposed it was at Christmas time, when she had Speedy had to go get the decorations for the Tower together. They had had quite an enjoyable time.

Raven smiled as she remembered that day. They hadn't seen each other that much after Christmas, but then Titans East had come to visit and he had asked her to play video games. Raven's smile widened as she remembered the look on Beast Boy's face when she accepted.

Starfire had gone berserk when Raven told the team she was going on a date with the Scarlet Archer. She had leaped up squealing in joy and started giving Raven bone-crushing hugs. Beast Boy had fainted dead away from shock, Robin had stood up and wished her good luck with a smile on his face, while Cyborg crept out of the room silently. Raven highly suspected he had given Speedy a call and threatened to break his bones if he tried anything with Raven.

That happened only last night, the same night that Starfire had dragged Raven into one of the alien's famous 'girl talks' which Raven clearly loathed. She insisted on hearing everything that happened, and informed Raven she couldn't wait to hear what went on during the date. Earlier today, Starfire had literally forced Raven into going clothes shopping, saying all the while she had to get some new make-up and figure out how to wear her hair. The entire thing had worn Raven down. When she got back, she had left Starfire with the bags and collapsed onto her bed. Starfire had cheerfully put Raven's bags in her room, and started happily chatting with her, after dumping her own bags on Beast Boy who was fleeing from a very angry Cyborg after he crashed the robot's computer.

Raven was getting nervous, which she could barely believe. They were going to see a horror movie the next day, and she was starting to feel like she was going to throw up already!

_Speedy's probably not at all nervous_, Raven thought wryly as she rose into her meditating position. _Figures._

xxxxx

When Speedy told the Titans East that he and Raven were going out, the effect was much different on them then on the Jump City Titans. Mas y Menos had looked at him for a moment, before shrugging and challenging each other to a racing contest. Aqualad's reaction was much like Robin's, but Bumblebee had burst out laughing, not believing him at first. But once Speedy's glare at focused on her, she realized he was serious. She had reddened slightly, before wishing him luck.

And contrary to what Raven thought, Speedy was getting nervous, and was also starting to get on Aqualad's nerves by asking him questions 24/7. The aquatic prince had finally blown up, in a manner that did not seem at all like Aqualad, and told the archer that Speedy had been on more dates than he had, that Speedy shouldn't be nervous, and that Speedy should get off his back.

Speedy had laughed, and stalked away, insisting that he wasn't nervous. Aqualad had rolled his eyes, and made his escape.

Luckily, it was just a movie date, Speedy assured himself. He groaned to himself as he walked out to do some archery training. _Raven's probably not at all nervous_, he told himself as he aimed at the first target. _Figures._

**Please review!  
**


	2. The First Date

**Okay, the first chapter is _finally _up. Sorry it took so long! **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING THE STORY!!! My unlimited computer time has been cut short since it has apparently been interfering with my schoolwork -sigh- and I am also working on three other stories, so my updates will be slower. Sorry!  
**

**Warning: I've never been able to write Starfire very well, so she may be a bit OOC.**

**Chapter One: The First Date**

Raven stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She had just teleported from Titans Tower in Jump City to a small alley in Steele City, not far from the movie theater where she was going to meet Speedy. She smoothed down her hair, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the bright electric light of the lamp-posts.

Raven moved down the street, ignoring the startled looks people threw her as they tried to figure out where they had seen her before. For even though there was only one purple-haired, amethyst-eyed, gray-skinned, half-demon sorceress in the world, Raven barely looked like herself, courtesy of Starfire.

She groaned slightly to herself as she remembered the hassle earlier that evening. Starfire, three hours before the date, had grabbed Raven by the hand and literally pulled her into the alien's overly bright pink proceeded to lecture her on what to do on dates, which was followed by Starfire helping Raven get ready. Raven flinched as she recalled the shriek Starfire had produced when Raven informed her that she was planning on going in her uniform. All three boys of the team had come tumbling into the room to see what type of enemy the girls were facing, and had sheepishly trudged out again when they discovered the girls fighting over Raven's outfit. _But_, Raven admitted ruefully, as she glanced at herself in a store window, _I do look good. Despite it all.  
_

_FLASHBACK_

"You need more make-up," Starfire decided as she surveyed her friend. Smiling brightly, she floated past the groaning Raven to get some more eye-liner.

"Starfire! I look good. This is just a movie date. I highly doubt Speedy is going to be looking at my face that much."

"He'll see you before the movie and afterwards," said Starfire logically as she peered at Raven's face.

Raven sighed, but waited somewhat patiently as Starfire applied the make-up. After what seemed like forever, Starfire stepped back with a huge grin plastered on her face. "You look wonderful!" she exclaimed. Raven stepped towards the mirror and her eyes widened in surprise. The enthusiastic alien was right.

Raven was wearing tight dark jeans, and gray boots that reached to the middle of her lower leg. Her shirt was striped purple and gray, and she had on a simple black jacket complete with hood. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, leaving some strands out to frame her face. Her look was completed with dark make-up. Raven was forced to admit that she looked great.

_END FLASHBACK_

Raven smiled to herself as she rounded the corner. The movie theater was now in sight, as well as a huge crowd. _Speedy's here,_ Raven thought as she made her way forward.

Sure enough, the masked boy was standing in the middle of the crowd (mostly made up of girls), smiling, joking, giving autographs, and acting like his usual idiotic self. But the instant he saw Raven he broke through the crowd and came forward. "Hey Rae!" he called cheerfully. Then he looked her over. "Wow, you look great!"

"You look...normal."

Speedy laughed. It was true. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt with the name of some band Raven had never heard of on it, and a dark green hooded jacket. Raven had seen the outfit before. His ever-lasting mask was still set firmly in place.

"I told Starfire I didn't need to dress up, but she insisted."

"Really? Aqualad tried to get me to dress up more. I started ignoring him when he suggested a suit though."

Raven snickered at the thought of Speedy in a suit while he shuddered. "I've worn enough suits in my lifetime," Speedy declared. Then he grinned. "C'mon, I've already got the tickets. Let's go grab some good seats before they're all gone."

"Maybe you can use some of your charm to get two good seats from a couple of screaming fans," Raven suggested, a hint of a smile of her lips.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Definitely an insult."

"You wound me, Rae. Let's go get our seats so I won't have to use my fantastic charm. Unless, of course, you want to get snacks first?" He turned his face towards the counter, where inviting-looking candy was positioned.

"You do know that those are there to tempt you into buying over-priced food, right?"

"Of course, that's why I do it! I'm a sucker for buying things that are rip-offs."

"I'm glad you're paying then," muttered Raven. "You buy the snacks, I'll get us seats, and don't even think about getting me a coke icee."

"See ya," said Speedy cheerfully, standing in line.

Raven rolled her eyes as she searched for Theater #4. As she entered the dark theater, she took a deep breath. By this time, almost all of Starfire's dating advice had flown out of her head, and she was on her own.

The sorceress vaguely remembered what Starfire said about movie dating. "Never ever _ever_ sit in the front for any movie date. That's a bad choice. And sitting in the back of the movie theater for the first date is against all dating rules. Sit somewhere in the middle, but to the side."

_Somewhere in the middle, but to the side. Does dating really have to be this complicated? _Raven found two empty seats, about five away from the end of the middle row. She settled down, and awaited Speedy's entrance.

And make an entrance he did. He came into the theater staggering under a load of candy, popcorn, and drinks. When he finally found Raven, he almost dropped all of them trying to sidle through the row over to her.

As soon as the snacks were in a safe position on both Raven's lap and on the floor, he collapsed in his seat. "I should hire a fan to do that for me," he muttered.

Raven glanced at him and smiled slightly.

"All well," Speedy said, cheerfully sitting back up. "I probably wouldn't be able to find a fan in this dark theater to..."

"Excuse me?" Somebody tapped Speedy on the shoulder.

Both Speedy and Raven turned around. Three teenage girls were sitting behind them, all giggling quietly. "Hi!" said one. "I'm Jamie, can I have your autograph?"

Raven turned around with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Speedy looked at her with a meaningful glare. "Afterwards," he said. "I'm on a date with Raven right now."

Jamie and her two friends looked at Raven in surprise. "Oh!" said the blond, and they sat back without another word, but looking a little scared to have the famous dark sorceress right in front of them.

Speedy didn't hide his grin as he turned to face the screen. "The media's going to have a field day when they hear about this!"

"Shut up!" ordered Raven, as the previews started.

"Just saying," responded Speedy, before both fell silent as the room darkened.

xxxxx

Speedy and Raven exited the theater about an hour after the movie ended. Speedy, and even Raven,had been besieged by fans. So after both had given out numerous autographs, they had made a mad dash for the lobby, and finally made it out of the theater.

"If we ever go to the movies again, let's do it in Jump," said Raven leaning back against the wall of an alley. "The people in Jump at least have the decency to leave us alone when we're eating pizza or watching a movie."

"I know," said Speedy. "That's why I live in Steele, where people give no thought to our comfort at all."

"I'm so surprised," Raven said dryly.

Speedy laughed. "You know me so well."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, allowing Raven to think back over the date. It had gone well, she realized now. The movie had been awesome, and slightly frightening, though she would never admit it to Speedy, who had appeared to enjoy it immensely and had not freaked out at all. She had liked the small snatches of conversation the two had. For her first date with any boy, it had been perfect.

"I would offer to walk you back home, but Jump is kind of far away, and it might be quicker for you to just teleport there," said Speedy finally.

Raven glanced over him, and smiled. "That's true. I'll walk you back home instead."

Speedy quirked an eyebrow, even though Raven couldn't see it through the mask. "Very well then, lead the way, milady."

"With pleasure," replied Raven, stalking past him.

Speedy easily fell into step beside her. "So, how are things in Jump?"

"No different then three days ago. Except that Robin beat Cyborg in the new video game, and Cyborg refused to play with Beast Boy until he had defeated Robin. The two of them played for seven hours yesterday with Robin winning each time."

"Only seven?"

"The alarm sounded, Robin took off, and Cyborg won with no one using the other controller."

"Ah." Speedy chuckled. "Things seem pretty hectic around there."

Raven looked at him in amusement. "That's exactly what Cyborg said about you guys."

"Really? We're never out of control, or in the least bit hectic!"

"You said that Mas set off the fire alarm last week to freak out Aqualad, who immediately sent a tidal wave through the tower which swept Menos up, and completely destroyed the new TV Bumblebee had just bought. Then Bumblebee went off into a crazy tirade of curses at all three of them, and left you to clean up the mess which you didn't make."

"..."

Raven smiled. They had reached the waters and could easily see East Tower. She created an oval floor of black energy (1), and both she and Speedy started to cross the water. "So, things aren't hectic around there?"

"Well, maybe it's a little crazy," Speedy allowed.

"A little? Well, that fits you to a T."

Speedy looked at her. "That wasn't a pun, was it?"

"I don't do puns."

"You don't do fear, or jokes, or happy music, or..."

"Shut up, or I'll drop you into the water," Raven said.

Speedy sent her a mock glare. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't tempt me," advised Raven.

Speedy stayed silent for the remainder of the short flight.

When they finally reached the entrance of the Tower, Speedy turned to Raven. "I had a great time. Call you in two days."

Raven smiled at him. "I had a good time too. Hear from you then."

After Speedy had entered the Tower, Raven looked over the waters by herself for a few minutes. It was true, she _had_ had a good time. Her friends were going to drop dead in shock. And Starfire would...Raven groaned as she sank into her black energy. Starfire would want every single tiny detail. She was in for a _very_ long girl talk.

**(1). Remember in Tokyo, the beginning fight? Beast Boy and Raven were riding on some of her black energy, and then she dropped him? That's what this is supposed to be, but I don't think it came out right.**

**Anyways, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get up, but for now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. BB's Unplanned Swimming Excursions

**YAY! The second chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews everyone, it's greatly appreciated! This chapter is focused mostly on Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. There's no Speedy/Raven action here, but don't worry. That's coming up!  
**

**Chapter Two - Beast Boy's Unplanned Swimming Excursions  
**

Beast Boy, dressed like a ninja, stealthily leaped down the hallway, absolutely silent, just like he had been trained. He was a master of disguise, so no on could recognize him. He had mastered camouflage, so no one would be able to see...

"Yo Beast Boy? What are you doing?"

A normally dressed and completely visible Beast Boy, who had been creeping very loudly down one of the most-used corridors of Titans Tower, cringed as he head turned around, creaking all the while. "Cyborg!" he yelped, jumping into the air. "Er...what are you doing?"

"My room is on this floor. I need to get a disc from my computer. What are _you_ doing?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

"Me?" squeaked Beast Boy guiltily. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Cyborg wasn't buying it. "C'mon BB, I know you too well. What were you doing?" Cyborg thought back to Beast Boy's strange movements, and it dawned on him. "Hey! You were in that ninja spy mode thing you have! You were going to go spy on someone!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I was..."

"Who is it?"

"Raven...aghh!" Beast Boy's hands shot over his mouth with a noise that sounded very similar to an _eep_!

"You," Cyborg said, laughing. "You were going to spy on Raven?"

"Well, yeah. You know, she just had her big date with Speedy and they call each other every night, so..." The changeling's face suddenly brightened. "Wanna join me? I've figured out how to up the volume on the security camera in her room that Robin planted in there. She thought she destroyed it, but Robin secretly fixed it again! C'mon!"

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. "And then get caught by her?"

Beast Boy shook his head so vigorously that Cyborg was surprised he didn't shake it right off his neck. "Why would she be in the monitoring room? The closest she gets to technology is Nintendo, and she rarely does even that!"

"That's true," admitted Cyborg, scratching his head. "Race ya BB!" he exclaimed, taking off so fast his outline remained in the air for a few moments before it too zoomed after the half-robot.

"Hey!" shouted Beast Boy, transforming into a cheetah and chasing after his friend. "Don't you dare start watching without me!"

xxxxx

Cyborg peeked his head around the corner. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, as silently as he could, with Beast Boy watching with wide puppy dog eyes, he opened the door. The very large, broken, very creaky door.

Cyborg and Beast Boy flinched at the sound, and prayed that Robin was in the training room, three floors away. They crept into the room, and flipped on the light switch, breathing a sigh of relief when the monitors came into view. They had done it. Now all they had to do was find the right monitor, and watch Raven having a chat with her new boyfriend. And after that, they could officially say that Beast Boy's plan had worked flawle...

"What are you doing?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy flinched in surprise, and turned around hesitantly. They were two members of the greatest superhero team on earth, they were founding members of the Teen Titans. They had defeated cunning villains like Slade, they had faced the end of the world, and the Incarnation of Evil himself, Trigon. And here they stood, staring with very scared looks on their faces, at the steaming Raven. They looked like little boys who had been caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen when their mother told them not to.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven, her hands at her hips, looking remarkably like that mother mentioned earlier.

"Just...making sure Silkie doesn't eat Star's new pillow," said Cyborg in a falsely bright tone of voice.

Raven raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"Um, why are you in here?"

"I was watching the monitors to make sure a certain _someone_ doesn't try to spy on me while I'm talking to Speedy. Apparently," added Raven, sending her death glare to Cyborg, "I should have been keeping tabs on two people, not just one super annoying hyper-active disgustingly barf green shape-shifter."

"Yeah, well, you're..." Beast Boy stuttered, trying to find a good insult. "You're a..."

Raven 1, Beast Boy...nada

Raven ignored him and turned to Cyborg again. "If I had known you were so interested in becoming a spy, I would've bought you that spy kit from the mall for Christmas instead of the completely pointless video game."

Cyborg stared at her hesitantly.

"So...what's up with you and Speedy? You never did tell us what happened on your date. Did you sit in the back of the theater? Did you start making out?" Beast Boy made a face. "Did you _do_ anything?" He wiggled his ears. The implications of his question was obvious.

_Major mistake_, _BB_, thought Cyborg.

Mere seconds later, a huge splash echoed across the waters. If a news helicopter had been soaring above Titans Tower at the moment, they would've had a good laugh seeing a soaking wet Beast Boy come crawling out of the water, looking exactly like the idiot Raven always called him.

Cyborg was looking very nervous as Raven's amethyst eyes looked pointedly at the half-robot. Was it just him, or had the temperature suddenly dropped by about one-hundred degrees?

"So...how was the movie?" _Please don't kill me_.

Raven appeared to be contemplating on whether she should talk with her 'older brother,' or if Beast Boy should have a swimming partner. "It was fun," she said at last, deciding on the former.

"A horror flick, right? The new one that came out? Was Speedy scared at all? Were you?"

"No." Raven's statement made it obvious that this part of the discussion was over.

"Would you go to a second movie with him?"

Raven paused. Her face was impassive, so it was hard for Cyborg to tell what she was thinking. "Yes," said Raven. "I would. I had a great time with him. It was fun."

Cyborg's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm glad," he said. On the outside, he appeared to be happy for the sorceress. On the inside, he was doing a jig. Never had Raven actually admitted she had fun. Never had she admitted she had a great time.

Raven eyed Cyborg warily, sensing his inner emotions.

"Say, Raven," said Cyborg suddenly. "I've suddenly remember I've got to do something. I'll..."

"Don't even think about calling Speedy and giving him a lecture of what to do on dates, Cyborg," warned Raven, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's reserved for the first date only."

"And the wedding day," added Beast Boy, entering the room. "You can give him a lecture on the wedding day."

Moments later, another splash sounded out through the waters. This time, there really was a news helicopter floating above Titans Tower. Needless to say, the occupants had a good laugh as Beast Boy waded out of the water for the second time that day.

Raven continued as if nothing happened. "I'm perfectly capable of going on a date with Speedy without you frightening him half to death. So I'll be supervising him the next time our teams get together. And don't even think about calling him. He'll tell me, and then you'll follow Beast Boy into the water."

"I'd rust," protested Cyborg instantly.

"Of course you would," snorted Raven, rolling her eyes and exiting the room.

**Fine for chapter three. Thanks for reading. (In an Elvis sounding voice) thank you, thank you, thank very much.**

**Anyways, after that weird note, please review and tell me what you thought. Don't worry, a Speedy and Raven phone conversation is coming up next chapter. So for some of my readers, they'll know it will be short since I'm not very good with drawn-out phone conversations. Well, like I said, please review!  
**


	4. A Chat at Midnight

_I know, it's finally an update. Sorry for taking so long! I had actually been planning on updating this earlier, but I got distracted with another story. Then my mom had a major brain surgery so I wasn't updating at all. The next update will (hopefully) be much sooner._**  
**

**Chapter Three - A Chat at Midnight**

It was eleven o' clock in the morning when Titans East finally returned to their home. To say they were exhausted was the understatement of the year. They were tired beyond words. They had been up for nearly seventy-two hours without any sleep in any shape or form. A new dangerous villain had come into town, and they had only recently placed him behind bars.

So now they returned with tousled hair, bags under their eyes, and their beds in their minds. Even the twins were too tired to mutter buenas noches to anybody.

Speedy collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

For the next thirteen hours, Steele City was unusually quiet. This allowed the heroes to get their well-deserved rest. It was nearing the fourth hour when Speedy's communicator unexpectedly went off.

The red-head groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling his pillow over his ears, determined to ignore the bothersome alarm. Instead, the insistent noise continued, no matter how many various ways Speedy tried to block out the noise. Giving up, he withdrew his head from the pillow, grabbed the communicator, and flipped it open, muttering numerous death threats under his breath.

"What?!" he snapped into the comm.

"Hello to you too," came the dry reply.

Speedy moaned and thrust his head into the pillow. "Why are you calling, Raven?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"I called to see why you haven't been calling me. Beast Boy's been more annoying than usual and I needed to get away." Raven waited for a response. When it became apparent that she wouldn't get one, she scowled heavily. "So, what's your excuse?"

"I bghm binee."

Raven blinked. "You eat bees? I know for a fact that you can come up with a better excuse than that: I've heard you rattle them off to Robin and Bumblebee plenty of times."

Speedy's displeasure was made known with yet another groan. "I've been busy. We haven't even been home for the past three days! Do you realize you interrupted my much needed sleep?"

"Well," Raven sniffed indignantly. "I see you're just bursting with joy to see me, so I'll go now." She hung up abruptly. Speedy rolled his eyes, and dropped the comm onto the ground, before throwing the sheets over his head.

Five minutes later, he tumbled out of bed, grabbed the comm and called Raven.

She answered immediately. "Couldn't stay away?" she asked, with a malicious glitter in her eyes.

"Shut up," responded Speedy half-heartedly. "You just know how to guilt a guy. It's not fair!"

Raven smirked slightly before leaning back on her bed. "So everyone in the Tower has been out dead, and you haven't taken advantage of it?" She rolled her eyes. "And here I was thinking I knew you better."

Speedy frowned at her. "I was out cold as well. If I had gotten some proper sleep during the last three days, I would've thrown a party. And invited you of course." He winked at her.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I hate parties."

"Oh, then I guess you won't be attending the surprise birthday party we're throwing Robin in a few weeks? Beast Boy's been ranting about it ever since Cyborg brought up the idea."

"It's your fault. You told everybody when Robin's birthday was!"

"It was revenge."

"For what?"

Speedy shrugged. "A few years ago Green Arrow was taking me out to get this new bike. It was a completely new model."

"Let me guess, Robin already had it?"

"What? No!" Speedy rubbed his temples. "I got it before him. He had his old bike that Batman used to tamper with. Actually, he was jealous of me for having a new bike, I think, while his was about three years old."

"So?"

"Batman and Green Arrow were teamed up to stop some villain whose evil name escapes me. I had just beaten one of his sidekicks when I heard an explosion. Apparently, Robin had dropped one of the baddie's bombs onto my bike. 'By accident,' he said." Speedy made quotation marks with his fingers.

Raven snorted. "You poor thing, how did you survive." She clucked sarcastically, which resulted in Speedy glaring at her.

"Hey, I loved that bike!"

"And I'm sure Robin loved having his birthdays kept secret. You should've seen Starfire's face when she found out what day Robin's birthday was on. Poor guy never knew what hit him."

Speedy burst out laughing, imagining in his mind what Robin's face must have looked like when Starfire presented him a birthday banquet fit for a Tamaran King. On Earth, only the most foolish would eat it.

"Y'know Rae, there's this restaurant that just opened in Steele, and I bet you'd like it. How 'bout dinner this weekend on Saturday? I'll make reservations."

Raven nodded. "Sure." She eyed Speedy speculatively.. "You should probably go back to bed. Wouldn't want you falling asleep on your bike and having it crash."

Speedy looked horrified at the very idea. "Thanks! I'll do that. 'Night Rae!"

Raven shook her head as Speedy snapped the comm shut and dove under the covers, praying that there would be no more interruptions that night.

Five minutes later, the alarm went off.

* * *

_The next chapter will be a conversation between Bumblebee and Aqualad. I'll try and update sooner._

_Please review! It really inspires me to write out the next chapter._**  
**


	5. The Speculation of Teammates

_I'm finally here with an update!_ :)_ Thanks to **xXxgraciegirlxXx** I was inspired to finally sit down and write out this chapter. _

**Chapter Four - The Speculation of Teammates**

"It's gone."

"Are you sure? Check again. It has to be there."

"Bumblebee, trust me, it's gone."

"Check again. Maybe you missed it."

"Your faith in my investigating skills is overwhelmingly strong."

"Check again!"

A sigh sounded rather loudly in Bumblebee's ears as the aquatic prince once again surveyed his surroundings. "It's not here. As I said more then once."

"I'm going to kill him! It's not as if doesn't have enough of his own, now he has to take mine! I'll murder him next time I see his orange-topped face."

"If you did that, I'm not sure who you would be in more trouble with, his girlfriend, his mentor, Robin, or his ghost."

Aqualad turned off the device in his ear as he entered the Main Room of East Tower. He took in the sight of his team leader and suppressed the grin the threatened to show.

"I think that should be your new hair style. Drop the Mickey Mouse one, and go for eighties afro style."

"You shut up! It's only doing this because Speedy stole my comb!"

Bumblebee stared at her reflection miserably. Her hair looked like a bomb had exploded on her head. It was standing straight up, and just like Aqualad said, it did indeed look like an eighties afro style, but gone sadly wrong.

"I'll kill him. It's not like he doesn't have fifty billion combs stuffed in his room. But no, that's not good enough for him. He has to take mine!"

"It's because he's got a girlfriend now," Aqualad stated in a diplomatic tone of voice that betrayed none of the amusement he felt.

"I don't care if he's dating Raven or the princess of England! He's still not allowed near my combs!" Bumblebee seethed angrily. "Maybe I should give him extra chores. Doing the dishes for three months should teach him to leave my stuff alone! The days of him stealing my combs will be over!"

"If you say so." Aqualad shrugged, and drained a glass of water that was sitting on the counter. "And when we have dishes piled up to the moon, I'll be sure to drop by the jail and personally request Mad Mod to clear out our space as part of his prison time."

"Shut up." Bumblebee plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "I wonder if he's really serious about her."

"Raven?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee attempted to smooth down her hair as she continued. "He's had a ton of girlfriends before, but he's never dated anyone from the Titans."

"Unless you count him flirting with Jinx that one time."

"He gave up on her when Kid Flash punched him through the wall."

"Touché."

"This is also _Raven_ we're talking about. Stiff, emotionless, gothic Raven. She's not exactly like all the other girls Speedy's dated. Remember Alicia?"

Aqualad shuddered. "The witch that dressed in stiletto heals and hot pink jeans?"

"Yeah."

"I thought we all agreed to never mention her name again. She is a remnant of the past that we like to pretend never existed."

"Who are we talking about again?"

Aqualad joined Bumblebee on the couch. "I think you're right. He does seem pretty serious about her. Which is good. Raven will be good for him."

"Good for the entire team, you mean," muttered Bumblebee. "If he starts acting more mature while he's dating her, then maybe this place will become more relaxed. And maybe Speedy will start training more. Then maybe we'll be able to work better as a team. We'll even be able to capture villains more easily!" Her voice rose up noticeably as she became more excited. "We could become a priceless addition to the Titans! Robin will stop having to check in on us as much! I won't be mistaken for Starfire anymore! Maybe..."

"Maybe you should relax before you start hyperventilating," suggested Aqualad, with his eyebrows raised.

"Ugh." Bumblebee fell over sideways, her head hitting the pillow. "It could happen."

Aqualad was about to reply when the doors opened and Speedy walked in. He glanced at Bumblebee and snorted. "Nice hair," he said, smirking slightly.

Bumblebee shot off the couch. "You shut up!" she yelled. "Give me back my comb you self-obsessed freakizoid!"

Speedy's shouts could be heard all over the tower.

* * *

It certainly didn't matter that they were in completely different cities, and that there was no way Robin would be able to physically harm him, but Aqualad still refused to look Robin directly in the eye.

"What do you mean Bumblebee and Speedy are injured?" demanded Robin. Aqualad knew that beneath his blank mask, Robin's eyes were smoldering.

"They...are on hiatus. Minor difficulties in our last...mission."

"How did they get hurt?"

Aqualad glanced off to the side, trying to find the best way to tell Robin that Speedy and Bumblebee had managed to put each other into the hospital while they were fighting.

"Er, well, Bumblebee twisted her arm, and Speedy's rib was fractured and..."

"How? How were they injured?"

"Mumblegrumpgh."

Robin rubbed his temple and asked in an exhausted tone, "Clearer please."

"Well, it was actually this new villain called...Allverouch."

Robin stared blankly at the screen. "Allverouch? I've never heard of him."

"It's actually..." Aqualad struggled with his words. "Yes, Allverouch," he said at last. "Fascinating guy, very tough actually. Look him up, wouldya? Aqualad out!" His face disappeared from view.

Robin rolled his eyes and fell back onto the couch.

"So they have a new villain?" asked Beast Boy as he popped up from his hiding place from behind the couch. "You don't think we're going to have to fight him, do you? I don't want to spend ages learning about a new freak's weird fighting style."

"There's no new villain, Beast Boy," came Raven's monotone voice as she entered the room.

"Huh? But Aqualad just said there was."

"I was just communicating with Speedy," she snapped at him. "He and Bumblebee got into a fight and they fell over the couch. Bumblebee landed on Speedy's rib and fractured it, and twisted her arm."

Beast Boy's eyes remained blank. "But...then who was Allverouch?"

"'All 'ver 'ouch," Robin said, with quotation marks. "Fall over couch."

Recognition dawned on the shape-shifters face. "Oooohhhhh! Pshh! I knew that! So obvious. I can't imagine what idiot wouldn't be able to get that!"

Raven snorted quietly. "Right," she said, taking the seat next to Robin. "So, you're not going to give them a lecture about safety and how we get injured enough without our own teammates adding wounds?"

"No, I figured you would give Speedy a good rant about what a moron he is, and then he'd yell at Bumblebee about how she's going to ruin all his relationships. I thought I should give them a break." He paused before adding thoughtfully, "This time anyway."

Beast Boy suddenly appeared in front of them, leering at Raven triumphantly. "So you were talking to Speedy?" he asked.

Raven glared at him. "Yes."

"Were you talking to him because he's your boyfriend?"

The glare intensified tenfold. "It doesn't matter Beast Boy," she said sharply.

"Are you going to visit him?"

"Since he's injured, yes, I'll probably go see him this weekend."

Robin glanced uneasily at Raven as he began to say, "Beast Boy, maybe you should just not..."

"So you can kiss his boo-boo and make it better?"

A fifty-pound weight mysteriously came through the floor and threw itself at the changeling. It was only Robin's quick skills that prevented Beast Boy from getting fatally wounded, but unfortunately, neither his face nor pride survived.

* * *

"Oww," moaned Beast Boy, rubbing the ice pack to his face where a part of the weight had hit him.

"You really did deserve getting hit after what you said," remarked Robin as he flipped through the newspaper.

"She still doesn't have to be so mean," whined Beast Boy. "I was joking."

"Most people don't appreciate your jokes."

"I know! I don't understand why!"

"Because your humor is usually only funny to you."

"Why?"

"Because you have bad taste?" offered Robin, turning the page.

Beast Boy scowled heavily. "Wow, thanks," he said, sagging down in his chair. After awhile, he asked, "Are Speedy and Raven boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Considering that they're a guy and a girl dating each other, I'm pretty sure that's what they're called."

"That's kind of weird."

Robin set the paper down. "What is?"

"That Raven's dating Speedy. I mean, c'mon, it's _Speedy_! Y'know, date all living things that are female, kiss all girls with lips, and break hearts after one date Speedy. I mean, Speedy's actually a cool guy! He plays video games, he shoots arrows, he enjoys taunting you and putting you into your You-shut-up-because-I'm-better-then-you mood..."

"I do _not_ have a mood like that!" protested Robin, looking put-off.

"And he even dresses cooler then you do! And he's not all goth or anything! He's Speedy!"

"Yes, well, maybe that's why Raven's dating him."

"Yeah, but I don't even get why she likes him. Speedy and I like the same things, and she doesn't like _me_."

"Speedy's a complicated guy, Beast Boy," Robin said. "I'm going to risk sounding like a sentimental idiot and say that he has different layers. You know, he seems like an idiot when you first see him, but he can really get serious."

"So can I!"

"Yeah, but you aren't very complicated. Or, at least, you're easy to deal with."

"Oh, thanks!"

Robin cleared his throat. "That wasn't a compliment."

"Wha...? Hey!" Beast Boy looked affronted. "I'm a very complicated person. I'm one of the most complicated people you'll ever meet!"

"My point is," interrupted Robin, "Is that Speedy could be really good for Raven. He'll be able to teach Raven the lighter side of things, but at the same time he'll understand when she gets into one of her dark, depressed, Raven moods that she has every now and then. He'll know to keep away, unlike some people we know." He looked pointedly at Beast Boy.

"Oh." There was a moment's silence before Beast Boy asked, "We should have Speedy over for dinner and then video tape them making out! It would be perfect blackmail on Raven!"

Robin groaned internally as Beast Boy continued his excited rant.

The doors suddenly slid open as Cyborg stepped into the room. "Hey guys, have either of you seen my fifty-pound weight? I couldn't find it in the training room. I can't imagine who else would want to train with it, let alone steal it."

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged looks, and said nothing.

* * *

_Yay! I finished it! Finally, after accidentally erasing the entire last half of the chapter. :(_

_Please R & R. You know you want to! *wink wink*  
_


End file.
